


Touch

by Descaladumidera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Fanart, I couldn't decide which one to use, M/M, Threesome, there are dicks, two stephens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: Fanart for the square "Touch" on my IronStrange Bingo Card. Very explicit.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the IronStrange Bingo, square "Touch".


End file.
